¡Gaara se casa!
by loveotaku17
Summary: Gaara se casa en 3 semanas y ha invitado a todos sus amigos ha quedarse en su "Casa de verano" podrá esto tener un buen resultado..?/ Pareja principal SHIKATEMA!... pero habrán otras como GaaMatsu, Naruhina, NejiTen, Kibaino o inosai? entre otras... Lemon eventual. es mi primer fic Léanlo a ver que tal ...
1. Prologo

Hola! Este es mi primer fic (asi que si, soy una novata en esto de escribir historias), este es un shikatema mas que ninguna otra pareja ok? realmente espero que les guste y me digan si quieren que lo continue… si?... soy fiel amante del shikatema! *q*

Bueno este fic es un UA y los personajes tienen entre 20 y 23 años.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

***PROLOGO***

-**¡Waaaaoohh!**.-Naruto observaba muy sorprendido, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados el lugar.

**-¡Auch! ¡ite, Sakura chan!**-se quejaba el rubio por el codazo que había recibido de la peli-rosa.

-**¡Pues entonces compórtate Naruto!**- le respondió en un susurro.

-**S-Sakura chan tiene razón N-Naruto kun, debes mostrar más respeto**.- dijo hinata avergonzada de la reacción que tomo su imprudente novio nada más entrar a la mansión... Y es que no podían culparlo cualquiera que hubiese estado allí con él estaría igual de sorprendido, de hecho sus amigos que se encontraban atrás (kiba, ino, sai, choji, tenten, shikamaru, lee, neji, shino, sasuke) , lo estaban, pero sabían que debían de mostrarse respetuosos a diferencia del oji-azul.

-**No se preocupen.**- dijo de pronto un voz proveniente de las escaleras que hizo que todos giraran a ver...era de Gaara que bajaba junto a sus hermanos y su prometida, para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

-**No tienen que estar con formalidades. Si les eh invitado a todos ustedes es porque son mis amigos, quiero que se sientan como en su casa durante el tiempo en que este aquí.**- dijo a todos el peli-rojo, logrando que todos se sintiera cómodos por sus sinceras palabras.

-**Es cierto.**-dijo Temari apoyando a su hermano menor. -**Pueden admirar la casa todo lo que quieran, de lo contrario de nada valdría todo el dinero que gastamos en ella.****  
><strong>  
>Kankuro se unió para completar -<strong>Si además, no somos un montón de desconocidos para estar andando con tontas apariencias... Aun que claro, tampoco es para que anden por la casa en ropa interior, al menos no los chicos, eso solo lo hago y... ¡Auch! ¡Ite Temari.!<strong>-lo callo su hermana, al igual que la peli-rosa hizo con el rubio haciendo a algunos reír por lo bajo.

Luego se escucho una voz, aunque pequeña y tímida dijo.-**B-Bienvenidos...**- Era Matsuri quien hablaba, estaba con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada.

-**Muchas gracias, por invitarnos**- se animo a responder Sakura en nombre de Todos.

-**Y felicitaciones por su compromiso.**-Le siguió Hinata felicitándoles.

Gaara respondió -**Arigat...**-pero no pudo terminar por que el rubio de su amigo le rodeo con un brazo sobre el cuello en una especie de abrazo.

**-¡Gaara tu casa es increíbleeee!**-le decía Naruto al peli-rojo.-**Es tan grande, podrías dar un tour mmm... Pensándolo bien deberías darnos uno ahora mismo! Que dices?.****  
><strong>  
>Analizando la situación el futuro esposo asintió, pidiéndole a todos que le siguieran y de una vez indicarles sus habitaciones. Todos tomaron sus maletas y siguieron a Gaara.<p>

Habían llegado de muy tarde, se encontraban algo cansados por el viaje, el que fue un poco largo y es que se encontraban en una región del país que la mayoría desconocían. Se encontraban allí por el gran evento que significaba la boda del menor de los hermanos que se celebraría dentro de 3 semanas. Gaara había pedido permisos a los jefes de estos, para que todos pudieran estar, como lo hizo? Fácil, invitándolos a la boda de uno de los empresarios más joven y rico del país.

Pero aun así muy en el fondo el prometido se preguntaba a si mismo, si haber invitado a sus amigos a tal evento, sabiendo lo imprudentes, alborotadores, escandalosos y problemáticos que son, estaría bien...

**Continuara…**


	2. La cena esta lista

Después de haber dado todo un tour por la casa, Gaara mostro las habitaciones, cada quien tenía la suya propia, a excepción de Tenten y Neji, que como estaban casados compartían la habitación. Naruto intento reclamar diciendo que era injusto y que el también quería una habitación solo para el y Hinata, haciendo que la dama de ojos perla le diera un súbito sonrojo, pero aun así Gaara se negó diciéndole que ni aun Matsuri y el compartían habitación por no estar casados aun, callando así los berrinches del Uzumaki. Ahora todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones desempacando y descansando ya que dentro de un rato estaría la cena.

Shikamaru se había sentado en la cama para luego recostarse hacia atrás con las manos detrás de la cabeza quedando medio sentado, nada más le habían dicho cual era su habitación el moreno entro y se echo directamente en la cama. De repente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y dio permiso de pasar a quien sea que le estuviera molestando, y aun en su posición con los ojos cerrados, escucho como se abría y cerraba la puerta, para luego sentir un movimiento en la cama y unos labios acariciando los suyos, el correspondió y se dejo hacer en ese tierno beso que duro varios minutos, pero para el solo segundos, ella se separo solo un poco solo para empezar a rozar su nariz con la de el en una tierna caricia, el dejando escapar un largo suspiro se digno a abrir los ojos para encontrar a la que ya sabia era la dueña de esos dulces labios.

-**¿Esa es tu manera de decir te extrañe?**- pregunto el Nara a su novia.

Ella embozando un pequeña sonrisa respondió- **Si, por que no... ¿Pero al ver cómo me correspondiste diría que tu también me extrañaste no?.-** Preguntó.

-**Claro que si**.- le respondió el acariciando el cabello de ella quien se había separado un poco mas, solo para dejar un rastro de besos hasta su cuello.

-**Lo siento mucho Shika**.-dijo ella volviendo su mirada a la de el- **Es que con todo esto de la boda de Gaara...**

****  
>El moreno la interrumpió- <strong>Esta bien, no te preocupes, es tu hermano después de todo... Tienes que estar ahí para el ¿no?.<strong>- le dijo disculpándola y abrazándola, a lo que ella agradeció y le dio un beso mas a su novio, el cual duro mucho más que el otro. Ya separándose la rubia se levanto de encima de Shikamaru.

-**Bueno me tengo que ir**-dijo la rubia como quien no quería y acercándose a la puerta para irse- **solo quería saludarte en privado... Ah! Y baja la cena ya esta lista.**-le lanzó un beso al aire y salió de allí.

Shikamaru aun viéndola partir se quedo viendo sentado hacia la puerta, de verdad que la había extrañado, estos últimos 2 meses solo habían estado hablando por teléfono y viéndose escasamente, ese par de besos le habían dado un poco mas de vida y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se preparo para avisar a su amigo Choji y bajar a cenar.

Temari se encontraba caminado entre los pasillos cuando oyó que la llamaban, vio que eran sus amigas, que estaba todas, menos Tenten, en la habitación que sería de Ino.

La rubia entro.-**¿Qué tal todo por aquí?.**

Hinata quiso responder.-**Muy bien, arigato Tema...**-pero no pudo terminar por que Ino callo la dulce voz de la Hiuga con la suya. 

-**¡¿Bien?! Es increible! ¡Temari, esta casa es grandiosa!**- Temari recostada del marco de la puerta solo pudo sonreír, ya se esperaba esa reacción de Ino. 

-**Ya quedo claro Ino, ahora porque no vienes a ayudarme a ordenar tus cosas.-** dijo sakura quien guardaba unas cuantas prendas de Ino en el armario. 

Ino le dijo- **Yo te ayude a ti , ahora debes hacerlo mismo por mi.**

Sakura respondió en lo que creyó era un murmullo.-**Claro si estar hablándome de tus peleas con Kiba es ayudar…**

Ino cruzó los brazos, hizo un puchero y mirando al techo dijo en un susurro.- **Kiba baka**.

-**¿C-Como? ¿Ino chan, te has peleado con Kiba kun de nuevo?.-**Pregunto la peli-azul, Ino solo asintió.

**-¿Y bajo que falda miro esta vez?** - Temari pregunto la vez que lanzaba un suspiro, esos dos peleaban por nada y luego se reconciliaban, pero tenía que admitir que avécese el Inuzuka se pasaba de "perro", sin mencionar que últimamente se peleaban más de la cuenta.

-**No lose, y tampoco quiero saber.**-respondió una moleta Ino- **Lo unico que se es que es un gran Baka!.**

Temari ya olvidando el asunto les aviso que la cena ya estaba lista.

Gaara hablaba por teléfono, en su habitación que había ambientado ya también como oficina.-**Si, esta bien... Diles que les mandare unas copias de los documentos por fax...muy bien... Arigato por encargarte Baki**.-suspirando se recostó contra el asiento, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y el dio el permiso. Matsuri entro.

-**¿Gaara? ¿E-Estas ocupado?.**-preguntó

-**Me acabo de desocupar.**-respondió

Matsuri seguia debajo del marco de la puerta y dijo- **Ta cena ya esta lista.**- Gaara se levanto y camino hasta que llego junto a ella, le miro con dulzura, jamás se cansaría de ver el rostro de su novia y ahora menos que sería suya para siempre, pensando todo esto mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada no soporto mas y la beso primero tierna y dulcemente y ella se dejo, pero luego el beso se torno más apasionado, rozaban sus labios con pasión y posesión, el peli-rojo bajo las manos a la cadera de de la chica y ella tímida se separo un poco para respirar.

-**Tenemos que bajar.-** decia ella entre suspiros que le arrancaba el muchacho cada vez que besaba su cueyo.- **La cena...G-Gaara**- lo llamo. 

El respondió.-**La cena puede esperar.**- y sin más se llevo a su prometida adentro y cerró la puerta para tener mayor privacidad.

Sasuke estaba por entrar a la habitación de Naruto cuando escucho...

-**N-No te preocupes Neji jejeje...**-oyó de la voz del rubio y lo siguiente que vio fue a Neji salir de allí en dirección a su propio cuarto.

El decidió entrar y al hacerlo encontró a su hiperactivo amigo cabizbajo.

-**Oye Teme, kankuro me ha dicho que la cena esta lista**- Le dijo sasuke

-**Ah... de acuerdo bajare en un rato**.-dijo triste.

Sasuke no aguanto la curiosidad**-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Neji para que te pusieras así?.**

-**Me dijo que...que...que me alejara del cuarto de Hinata chan**- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.-**Dijo que si lo hacía me ¡castraria! ¡Waaaaah! ¡No es justo!.**

Sasuke bufo y le dijo- **Baka, eso a sido por el comentario que has hecho durante el tour, tú te lo has buscado.**

Naruto aun seguía llorando...

-**Cierto.**- dijo una voz a espaldas del peli-negro, era Sai.

Lee apareció llegando junto él y le animo- **¡Vamos Naruto, no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se apague!.**

Luego se unió Kiba -**Aun sabiendo lo sobre protector que es Neji...Debiste haber cerrado tu bocota, menso jajajaja**.- dijo- **Pero apoyo a Neji, Hinata es como una hermana para mi, así que si el te castra yo te saco los ojos.-** dijo seriamente poniendo una cara de sádico que asusto hasta el Uchija. 

-**¿Es que solo piensan en que quiero lastimarle? ¡Yo quiero a Hinata dattebayo!...pero nadie confía en mi.- **dijo triste el Uzumaki.

Apareció kankuro rompiendo el silencio y reclamo. -**¡Oi! ¡¿Que no les dije que bajaran a comer?! ¡Muévanse de una vez!.**

Así los otros 5 le siguieron...

Shino se encontraba observando un hormiguero, no muy lejos de la casa, estaba observando el trabajo de las obreras, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-**¿Disculpe..?**- dijo una voz detrás del , provocando que se volteara a ver... Era una joven mujer de tez blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos miel, el observador de insectos se quedo prendado de ese hermoso rostro.

-**¿Joven...?**- decía la chica al ver que este no le respondía.

-**Aburame Shino.**- fue lo único que logro articular el peli-negro.

- **Aburame san, la cena esta lista**.- aviso la chica.-**¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?.**

-**Eh... Si**- respondió asistiendo a la vez, Shino no sabía que le pasaba en esos momentos se sentía como ...hechizado?

Sin más la siguió.

Neji entro en su habitación y vio que su esposa ya había terminado de acomodar todo.

-**Que bueno que vienes, estaba por irte a buscar, Temari me ha avisado que la cena esta lista**.- dijo su esposa ya avanzando hacia la salida.

Neji la detuvo antes y le pregunto suavemente-**¿Te sientes bien?.**

-**Neji... Ya te eh dicho que si, no me eh sentido mal en todo el día, ya no te preocupes mas.**-dijo para tranquilizar a su esposo, quien la veía a ella y a la gran panza que tenia adentro a su primogénito.

-**Perdoname, no puedo evitarlo es que...**- fue interrumpido por la mano de su morena.

-**Esta bien Cariño... Bajemos ya, la cena esta lista**.

Y sin decir más se fueron.

Ya estando casi todos en el comedor, la ama de casa empezó a poner la comida en la gran y rectangular mesa, ayudada por Temari y la ayudante de la ama de casa la chica de ojos miel. Los últimos en bajar fueron Gaara y Matsuri, el primero con una pequeña sonrisa y la segunda no podía ocultar el sonrojo que tenia y Temari no paso por desapercibida la Travesura de su hermano menor. Luego cuando todos se sentaron a comer y a hablar animadamente, Temari noto otros detalles, aparte del hecho de que Ino se sentara lejos de Kiba, solo hablaba con Sai muy interesada en sus relato y ignorara al Inuzuka durante la cena, incluso cuando le pidió la sal, vio que Naruto comía lentamente y jugaba un poco con la comida cabizbajo y cada vez que Hinata o alguien más le decía algo el solo sonreía y asentía, también las miradas de halcón de Neji hacia el rubio, la manera en que Shino miraba a la ayudante de la ama de casa... Era todo esto su imaginación o..

**-¿Pasa algo?**-Shikamaru preguntó, sacando a la rubia de cuatro coletas de sus pensamientos.

La Sabaku no volviéndose a su comida respondió-**No lo se...-**dijo dudando- **Pero, espero que no**- eso ultimo lo susurro, aun así el moreno escucho.

Así paso la cena y el resto de la noche y por alguna razón a Temari no se le fueron de la mente ninguno de los detalles de la Cena. Ella esperaba que todo eso en lo que estaba pensando fuera su imaginación, realmente lo esperaba...


End file.
